


Magic Of The Mirror

by shiningloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Caring, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, Love, Making Love, Making Out, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Soft Loki, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningloki/pseuds/shiningloki
Summary: Being surrounded by the women of Asgard made you realize that you were pretty unhappy with how you look. Loki finds this out and decides that it's his job to prove to you that no matter what you or anyone else looks like, you're the only woman he will ever desire.(Based on reader's request in notes)
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/You, loki (marvel) & you
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173





	Magic Of The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, back with the smut. There's one last reader request coming tomorrow so stay tuned for that one (and yup, it's more smut). 
> 
> Based on the request: Can I please request something where the reader/OFC is insecure about her body: She is not curvy at all, which makes her feel that she is not sexy or "womanly" enough, and Loki proves that her wrong with some fluffy smut? 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

You stared at yourself in the mirror and felt nothing.

Well, you felt something. But that something wasn’t good. It was the absence of approval, of happiness. It was a weakness, a doubt that riddled your body and made you shiver. It was that nagging feeling that whispered in the back of your mind that made you doubt everything. 

You should have felt beautiful. You were wrapped in silky green fabrics and shimmering gold adornments. You looked every bit of royalty that you would be expected to become one day. That’s not what you felt, though. You felt inadequate as you looked at yourself. You turned to the side and ran your hands along your chest, your hips, your thighs. You felt nothing. No definition, no extravagance, no beauty. 

“Darling, are you -”

You turned your head and saw Loki standing in the doorway of his chambers. He paused, his hand coming up to rest over his heart as you took you in. A small smile crept onto his face and he shut the door behind him. He walked up to you, arms spread and delight in his eyes.

“Look at you. You are so beautiful,” Loki whispered as he stood before you. He took you in his arms, his eyes scanning every inch of your body. His voice got softer, a bit deeper, as his hands cupped your waist. “I am so lucky.”

“You’re too kind, Loki,” you said, pulling away from him so you couldn’t feel his hands on your waist. Loki frowned and let you walk out of his arms. He watched you carefully. You could feel his eyes on you as you looked back at yourself in the mirror. You let out a small sigh and Loki approached you again. This time, his face was much more serious.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. You opened your mouth but Loki held one, large hand up. “And don’t try to say it’s nothing. I know you by now. You’re upset with something.” Loki paused and licked his lips. “Have I done something?”

“No! No, you didn’t do anything,” you said. You faced him fully and gestured to yourself. “I just...I don’t feel beautiful.”

“Is it the dress? I can make a new one for you very quickly,” Loki offered, lifting his hand as if to begin working his magic. You shook your head and placed your hands on his, pushing his hand back down. Loki’s face fell and you could see the concern in his eyes. “Darling, talk to me. What is running through that lovely little mind of yours?”

“I feel so...so...I don’t know...inadequate?” The final word sounded like a question but you just shook your head and continued on. “I’ve been on Asgard for about two weeks and tonight is the big feast for us to celebrate me officially being your partner. But...I don’t feel like I deserve it. I see all of these other women and their bodies are so...perfect.”

“You’re unhappy with your body?” Loki asked. You nodded, cheeks staining red and your eyes avoiding Loki. He wouldn’t let you go that easily, though, and he turned your face back to his. “Why?”

“Everyone on Asgard is so tall and curvy and I’m just...me,” you sighed. You felt tears welling up in your eyes as you voiced your concerns and insecurities. “I’m afraid one day you’re going to realize that I’m just not as...womanly as they are. I’m not beautiful, Loki.”

“My sweet beloved,” Loki cooed, holding your face in his hands so gently, it felt like he was nursing a hurt baby bird. “You are so divine. You are perfect, every part of you. There is no such thing as the best body type. Tall, short, curvy, thin, lanky...it’s all beautiful. You are beautiful, no matter what your body looks like.”

“Do you really mean that?” you asked.

“Of course I do. I am so undeniably in love with you. There is nothing I would not do to prove my love and adoration for you.” You wanted to believe Loki, you really did. But your insecurities were so deep rooted inside of yourself that it was hard to let them go. Loki must have noticed the wave of storming emotions in your eyes because he leaned down, his nose brushing yours and his eyes fluttering shut. “I love you. I love your body, your heart, your mind, your soul. I love you so much. Please, let me show you how beautiful you are. Let me prove to you how badly I crave you and how you are, and always will be, the only woman I will ever want and need.”

You wanted to push Loki away and tell him that he was ridiculous. He wouldn’t be able to change your mind. But his words soothed you and the delicate confidence of them shook your emotions, erecting tears in your eyes and a softness in your heart. You swallowed a cry and nodded, desperate to feel him, to know that he wanted you. It had only been two weeks of you living on Asgard and your mind was already convincing you that you were not beautiful based on the shape of your figure. Perhaps being the center of Loki’s attention before you had to share him with the realm would reassure you that he loved you, that you were good enough, and maybe, just maybe, that you were beautiful. 

You nodded and fell into his arms, your body slumped against his. Loki hushed you, running his hands up and down your back. 

“It’s alright. I’ve got you. You’re safe here,” Loki whispered. He kissed the top of your head as you rested against him, your body feeling weighed down from your insecurities. Loki lifted one hand and formed a green ball in his palm. He flung the ball out the door and you lifted your head. Loki just placed a hand on your cheek and smiled. “I sent a message to Thor. He will start the feast without us.”

“Is that appropriate?” you asked, furrowing your brows. Loki shrugged, a devilish smile on his face,

“Who cares? I want to spend time with you showing you how beautiful…” Loki bent down and kissed your neck, “gorgeous…” he kissed you again, “so utterly  _ sexy _ you are.” Loki lifted his face back up and cradled your cheeks. “Now it’s time to make love to you and show you that I mean it with every fiber of my being.”

And then, he kissed you. It was perfect. You didn’t know how Loki could pour so much love and devotion into a kiss but he did. You wrapped your arms around his neck as his hands explored your body. You winced and tried to pull away but Loki pressed his lips firmer against yours. You whimpered and Loki took that opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth, caressing you with admiration and passion.

By the time Loki pulled back, you were breathless. He smiled and brushed some of your hair away from your eyes. His hands fell to your shoulders and he slowly began pulling your dress off of you. Loki pressed his lips to every new bit of exposed skin, his tongue licking over your birthmarks and splotches. He pulled your dress down slowly and he genuinely moaned as his lips caressed you. He dropped to his knees and let your dress fall to your ankles. He ran his hands up your legs and hummed, drinking in the feel of you.

“My darling, my queen, I belong on my knees for you,” Loki purred. His head bowed and his fist pressed to his chest, right over his heart. “I am a loyal servant to you.”

You giggled, the first genuine bubble of laughter from you since you put the dress on. You patted Loki’s head and he looked back up at you.

“I love you, Loki. You’re not my servant. You’re my prince,” you said, nodding down at him. Loki shrugged and pressed a warm kiss to the inside of your thigh. Your knees wobbled and Loki chuckled, tracing his fingers over them.

“Perhaps. But for tonight, I will worship you.” Loki stood back up and spun you around so your back was pressed to his chest. His clothes disappeared and you gasped as his hard cock bobbed against your backside. You pressed yourself back and Loki groaned, his lips finding your neck. “Do you feel what you do to me? I ache for you.”

“Oh, Loki, please,” you whimpered. 

Loki clicked his tongue and lifted his head. “Look up, sweet.”

You rolled your head forward and noticed that Loki had positioned you in front of the mirror. You shuffled awkwardly, staring at your naked body. Loki ran his hands along your stomach, waist, hips, thighs - anything he could reach. And as his hands explored you, you could feel his cock press to you, getting even harder than before. Feeling his arousal genuinely made you blush and you felt a small bit of confidence swell within you. Loki met your eyes in the reflection of the mirror and you swallowed a lump in your throat.

“What are you doing?” you asked. Loki kept his eyes on you as one of his hands moved to your center. Two of his fingers dragged over your seam, finding you wet and swollen for him. Loki smiled and kicked your legs apart a bit, spreading you out for him.

“Showing you how perfect you are,” Loki said as he nibbled on your neck. You moaned as he sunk two fingers inside of your tight hole and began pumping them in and out slowly. You writhed against him but one of his strong arms kept you locked in place. “Look at you. Look at how amazing you are. This body is so perfect. That’s it, ride my fingers.”

You were babbling out moans and groans as Loki’s fingers worked inside of you. His breathing was hot in your ear as he rubbed himself against you. You shut your eyes but Loki pulled his fingers from you.

“Huh? Why did you stop?” you asked, turning your head to look at Loki.

“You need to watch yourself, baby. I want you to keep your eyes on yourself,” Loki said with a smirk. He lifted up the hand that was once within you and stuck his fingers in his mouth. He moaned and shut his eyes, sucking his fingers clean before pulling them from his mouth with a pop. Your eyes widened as his own reopened, pupils blown with lust and love. “Do you want me to continue?”

“Yes, please,” you whispered. Mechanically, you turned your face back towards the mirror. Loki let his hand fall back down to your pussy and he inserted his fingers again. You sighed in relief as he curled them within you, his thumb now circling your clit. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Loki purred. “Look at your body, sweet. Look at how strong it is. These thighs that hold you up. These arms that push me around. This core that keeps your balance. It does not matter what size or shape you are. I would love you any way you are.”

“Loki…” you whined as you felt your climax approaching. “I love you. I love you so much.”

“That’s my girl. You feel so tight around my fingers. Now watch as you cum,” Loki murmured in your ear, his cock rocking against your back. “You always look so beautiful when you fall apart. Look at yourself.”

Loki tapped your clit quickly with his thumb and you came. You kept your eyes open as best you could and watched as your body writhed and tensed, then relaxed as your orgasm washed over you. Your face held a look of pure bliss. Loki was groaning, moaning your name as you came on his fingers. 

“Wow,” you panted out. Loki chuckled and kissed your cheek.

“Now do you see it? Do you see why I admire this lovely body?” Loki asked. You blushed and admittedly, you did feel a bit better. Loki’s gentle words and arousal had at least convinced you that he thought you were attractive. But that voice still nagged you and you wished it could go away completely. Loki saw the hesitance on your face and with a quick swoop of his arms, you were being carried through the air and placed onto the center of the bed. “It seems you need a bit more convincing.”

“I’m sorry,” you murmured. 

Loki held your chin and shook his head slowly. “You must not apologize. Your feelings are valid and I understand your concerns. Darling, I do not wish for you to feel these things. You are beautiful to me but you want to feel beautiful to yourself too. I want to help you as best I can.”

“Will you make love to me?” you asked. “I want you.”

“Of course, sweet. Of course.” Loki leaned down and kissed you. His cock circled your hole before he pushed himself in. You both moaned simultaneously, drinking the other’s swell of sounds. Loki pulled his cock out until only the tip was in before pushing himself all the way back in. He lifted himself so he could stare down at you. “So perfect. So beautiful. And completely and utterly mine.”

You tossed your head back as Loki showered you with love. His thrusts were slow and loving, pressing deep inside of you. His lips were everywhere, kissing you and lavishing you with caring, protective words. His hips were grinding into you with heavy thrusts and you felt tears welling in your eyes.

“You make me feel beautiful, Loki,” you admitted as tears spilled from your eyes. “I just want to be good enough.”

“You are good enough. You are amazing. I will never stop loving you,” Loki murmured in your ear, his hand running along your waist. “You may not have the curves you see on the Asgardian women but that does not make you any less womanly than them. You are so sexy, baby. I see you in my dreams. I wake up wanting to bury my cock inside of you and I go to bed wanting to see you sleep in my arms. I never stop thinking about you. Every moment of my day is spent trying to figure out how I can love you, worship you better. You deserve to feel beautiful because  _ you are beautiful.” _

“Fuck…” You were crying, tears falling down your face as Loki made love to you. He kissed your tears away and whispered every detail he loved about you - the shape of your fingers, the curve of your lips, the blush on the tips of your ears and you believed him. You believed him when he said your body was sexy. You believed him when he said he wanted you and only you. You believed him when he said he was truly, madly, and deeply in love with you. You cried harder and his cock throbbed within you. 

“Will you cum with me, my beautiful queen?” Loki asked. “Will you do me the honor?”

“Yes, Loki! Please,” you whimpered, your clit throbbing with need. Loki teased your clit with two fingers as he looked into your eyes. You could see tears in them. You reached up and kissed him. His thrusts stopped for a moment, so stunned with love. But once he snapped back to it, he was slowly thrusting his cock back into you again. You spread your thighs and begged him to come closer to you. He was everywhere and you never wanted to go a day without feeling the weight of his body on you. 

“Cum for me, my goddess,” Loki purred. 

“Loki!” you shouted, throwing your head back. You came, clenching around his cock and squeezing him tightly. Loki groaned and gasped out your name, his cum spilling within you as he hit his own climax. He continued to chant your name, declaring his love for you as his cum filled you up. You felt heavy against the bed as you rode out your orgasm but it was the best you felt all night. Loki sighed and slipped his softening cock out as he fell beside you. He was quiet for a few moments before placing a hand on your stomach.

“How are you feeling?” he asked softly. You turned your head to look at him and smiled through your dried tears.

“Much better,” you admitted. “I can’t believe I’m so lucky to have you.”

“We are both lucky, darling,” Loki said as he pressed a kiss to your forehead. “Do you want to attend the feast tonight? I could tell Thor I’m not feeling well and we can avoid it.”

“No, it’s okay. I want to try to get through it,” you said.

“If it becomes too much or you begin to get upset, tell me, alright?” 

You smiled at his concern and nodded. “Alright.”

Loki hoisted you up and redressed you, kissing every inch of your skin and murmuring about how much he loved you. As you stood before the mirror again with Loki wrapped around you, you could see it - a glimmer of hope that one day, you would feel beautiful without any doubts. And with Loki at your side, you knew that you would get there soon. He would make sure things would always be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!
> 
> Fic requests are closed
> 
> Visit me on tumblr @ shiningloki !


End file.
